Out-patients applying for psychotherapy identified as poor risks for contnuing in treatment by means of the Counseling Readiness Scale of the Gough Adjective Checklist and the Intake Workers Ratings, are offered a two week preparatory program for treatment. Those accepting are assigned in sequence to one of three conditions, the first, designed to increase their access to their inner experience and ability to share it, involves 8 nights of monitored sleep with awakening made for dream reports on 4 nights. Subjects in the second condition, which is a control for the first, have a matched number of awakenings but from non- dreaming sleep stages. The third condition involves 8 daytime periods in which a film of 8 different dream interviews are shown, one each day, as a model for the subject to try to match by telling and interpreting a dream of his own. A fourth group is made up of those not accepting the program, who go directly into treatment. These make a second control group.